Mourir pour toi
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Si tu veux te sacrifier, emmène moi avec toi. Jusqu'où peuton aller pour sauver un être cher? SLASH PeterxNathan


Ma première fic de Heroes, j'adore juste le couple PeterxNathan donc si j'écris à nouveau ce sera sans doute sur eux (ou Sylar). Ca se passe à la fin de l'episode 23 quand Nathan s'envole avec Peter. ENjoy!

* * *

Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser, tant il cognait fort contre sa poitrine. La douleur était si intense qu'elle innondait chacun de ses membres, chacune de ses cellules, ne lui permettant quasiment aucun mouvement.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais le vent qui le fouettait de toutes parts rendait ce geste impossible, clouant ses paupières avec force. Il grimaça en sentant ses jambes s'entrechoquer avec violence, libres de toute gravité.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergea et il leva la tête, poussant un gémissement plaintif. Il sentit alors une chaude étreinte se resserer autour de lui et il nicha son visage au creux du cou de la personne qui le tennait fermement, à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol.

Approchant ses lèvres tremblantes de l'oreille de son sauveur, il déglutit avec peine avant de pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

" Na...Nathan.." murmura-t-il en s'accrochant désespérement à la veste du jeune homme qui le portait.

" Tout va bien, Peter." lui répondit une voix grave et douce, qui fit, l'espace d'un instant, disparaître toute souffrance.

Mais Peter raffermit un peu plus sa poigne et, rassemblant toutes ses forces, entreprit de se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère.

" Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'écria Nathan en sentant son jeune frère s'éloigner de lui.

" Tu dois...tu dois me lâcher..." répondit ce dernier.

" Tu es fou ?! Je suis venu ici pour t'aider Pete ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! " s'écria Nathan en aggripant le poignet de Peter, qui l'avait lâché.

Peter, qui avait finalement réussi à ouvrir les yeux, leva un regard interrogateur vers son frère. Il ne comprit pas la détermination qu'il y lut.

" Nathan, je vais exploser, tu dois..."

" Je dois rester à tes côtés! " lui hurla Nathan, paniquant face à ce qu'il pensait comprendre. " Il n'est pas question que je te laisse te sacrifier tout seul ! Tu m'entends ? "

" Mais Nathan, je ne vais pas..." tenta d'expliquer le plus jeune, mais son frère le coupa brusquement.

" Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour t'aider, Pete. Puisque je n'ai pas pu le faire avant. " puis, face au regard surpris de son frère, il continua. " Lorsque tu as appris que tu pouvais voler, je ne t'ai pas aidé, je n'ai...même pas pu te rattraper et tu as failli mourir..."

" Nathan, ce n'était pas..."

" Et lorsque tu as appris pour la bombe..." continua Nathan sans écouter. "...j'ai tout fait pour te sortir de cette histoire, sans penser à ce que tu pouvais ressentir, à la culpabilité qui pouvait te ronger..."

" Nathan..." implora Peter, les larmes brûlant se yeux asséchés par le vent. "...tais-toi je t'en supplie."

" Je ne ferai pas la même erreur, Pete. Si tu te sacrifies, emmène moi avec toi. " termina le plus grand, ses yeux sombres ancrés dans ceux de son frère.

Peter écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce que...? Son frère n'était donc au courant de rien ? Ne savait-il rien de son plan ? Qu'il ne mourrait pas s'il explosait ? Qu'il pourrait faire appel aux pouvoir de la jeune Claire une fois tout cela terminé ? Il ne savait rien de tout cela et pourtant...pourtant...il était là, acceptant l'idée de mourir dans ses bras.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui, soudainement, le poussa à entourer le cou de son frère de ses bras, ni ce qui le fit se rapprocher de son visage, encore moins ce qui lui fit savourer le souffle chaud du brun qui se mêlait au sien. Il ne comprit pas non plus ce qui fit que, quelques secondes après, ses lèvres gelées rencontraient celles du plus âgé, les goûtant avec envie, passion et douleur.

Lorsqu'il se détacha de son frère, ce fut pour plonger dans un flot d'incompréhension qui remplissait ses yeux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Peter le regarda fixement.

" _I love you, Nathan_."

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut soudainement repoussé en arrière, Peter ayant fait appel au pouvoir de télékinésie.

" NOOOON !! " s'écria Nathan en comprenant les intentions de son frère. " PETEER !!"

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin de son frère pour permettre sa sécurité, Peter relâcha la prise invisible qu'il avait sur son frère. Il le vit tomber rapidement, comme une pierre, puis, au bout de quelques efforts, réussir à ce stabiliser.

" Merci, Nathan." murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Il sentit alors une vague d'energie le submerger, prennant possession de son corps, le figeant sur place alors qu'il commençait à tomber. Il sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'une forte lumière émanait de ses mains. Levant une dernière fois les yeux au ciel, sa vue se brouilla et il poussa un énorme cri de douleur, qui se mêla à celui de son frère, qu'il entendit faiblement avant que tout ne devienne sombre, le vide se faisant petit à petit.

_Peut-être que je vais mourir après tout..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Souffre-t-on encore après la mort ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus douloureux que la mort elle-même ?_

Petit à petit, l'état semi-conscient dans lequel il était se dissipa, l'obscurité qui, jusque là était omniprésente, faisant place à une multitude de points lumineux qui grossissaient et gagnaient en luminosité.

Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses esprits, ses sens, jusqu'alors inacifs, lui revinrent.

Le premier fut le toucher, d'un coup, il passa d'un état où il ne sentait plus son propre corps à celui où chacun de ses membres était animé d'une douleur sans égale. Une vague de douleur remonta de ses pieds à sa tête, s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il sentit chacune de ses cellules se réduire en morceau, déchirées.

Son corps se convulsa alors qu'un nouveau frisson le traversait et c'est alors que tous ses autres sens lui revinrent, douloureusement.

Il poussa un cri de douleur, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le sol poussièreux alors qu'il sentait ses blessures se refermer une par une, lui arrachant un râle.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son visage était mouillé. Il comprit que des larmes sillonaient les creux de ses joues. Il ne se souvînt pas avoir pleurer.

Il sursauta faiblement en sentant une goutte s'écraser sur le coin de sa bouche. Le processus de régénération rendait sa peau si sensible qu'il avait sentit cette goutte malgré la douleur.

_La pluie ?_

Non, la pluie n'était pas salée et, il en était sûr, il ne pleurait pas. Mais alors...

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la lumière fut si forte qu'il sentit ses pupilles se contracter brusquement. Il fut aveuglé pendant quelques secondes, puis, lorsqu'il s'habitua à la lueur du soleil, son regard rencontra celui, innondé de larmes, de son frère.

" Na...than.." réussi-t-il à articuler alors que ses dernières blessures cicatrisaient.

" Pete.." souffla le plus âgé avant de l'aggriper fermement par le col afin de l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte desespérée." J'ai cru...j'ai cru.."

" Je vais bien Nat' " le rassura Peter avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole. " Merci Nathan."

" Je n'ai rien fait." répondit ce dernier, tenant toujours son jeune frère dans ses bras.

" Tu as sauvé New-York. Ce n'est pas rien." s'exclama Peter avant de rire doucement. Il s'arrêta, prit d'une toux sèche.

" Ce n'est pas New-York que j'ai voulu sauver, mais toi. " répondit Nathan, semblant plus se parler à lui même qu'au plus jeune des Petrelli.

" Parce que tu es mon grand frère, pas vrai ? " clama ironiquement Peter, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

Nathan le repoussa doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en face l'un de l'autre. Peter n'osait regarder son frère en face, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans son regard.

" Non, c'est parce que je t'aime."

Il ne se rendit donc pas compte du visage qui s'était rapproché du sien, avant que de chaudes lèvres ne viennent emprisonner les siennes dans un tendre baiser, sucré, doux.

Peter n'eut pas besoin de pouvoirs pour sentir les émotions que son aîné tentait de faire passer dans ce baiser. Il y répondit passionément, s'aggripant de toutes ses forces à lui, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais il n'y avait que lui ici qui en avait le pouvoir, pas vrai ?

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai écrit " I love you", c'est parce qu'ils le disent ci souvent dans le VO qui est la seule que j'ai vu que je ne vois pas Peter le dire autrement. N'hesitez pas à donner votre aivs!!


End file.
